Modern vehicles are generally equipped with various types of monitoring systems, such as cameras, or video recorders to monitor surrounding environment of vehicles and provide a driver of a vehicle with useful data regarding the surrounding environment for improved driving. Such monitoring systems may be installed, for instance, on a roof of the vehicle or on the front portion, back portion of the vehicle to have a broad view of the surrounding environment and capture data associated with objects, pedestrians or vehicles within the surrounding environment.
In addition, the monitoring systems may also monitor the driver of the vehicle for facial pose and gaze. For instance, the driver may be monitored for orientation of the face and the gaze to be in a forward direction and determine if the driver is paying attention on the road. The collected data is then subjected to processing to derive meaningful information that may be used in assisting the driver for navigation, changing lanes, and averting a potential collision. An event, such as an approaching vehicle, a pedestrian on the road may be detected and a warning may be issued to the driver to help the driver initiate a precautionary action.
However, such monitoring systems, on many occasions, fail to detect events with accuracy due to various factors such as incomplete data or incorrect data, and issue false or irrelevant warnings to the driver. These warnings are generally issued at high volumes to alert the driver that on many instances may startle or distract the driver, thereby inciting a sudden action that could be potentially harmful for the safety of the driver. Further, such irrelevant warnings issued regularly at high volumes may cause a general discomfort, and impact driving of the driver. Therefore, the monitoring systems are not efficient in detecting events and issuing relevant warning to the drivers for enhancing driving experience and safety.